Part of My Charm (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: Carrie checks in with both Steve and Catherine during Catherine's reserve duty.


_Mari & Ilna- you guys are the absolute best. Thanks for EVERYTHING! There are no two people I'd rather be on this ride with._

 _Sandy-what would I do without you?_

 _REAL Worlders-I can never fully express what all your amazing support means to me. All I can say is that in our fourth calendar year your support and encouragement keeps me as enthusiastic as I was about this project day one._

As we celebrate Veteran's Day in the United States, we thank all who have served our country. _Freedom is never free._

* * *

 **Part of My Charm (1/1)**

Carrie looked up from her seat at a small table on the far side of the mess hall as Catherine entered, talking happily with a group of her fellow reservists. The others in the room barely seemed to notice the group's arrival. They were all focused on their own meal and their own lunchtime conversations. It's a safe bet that even if they did notice they wouldn't have seen the same thing Carrie saw.

How Catherine made it a point to include every member of the group in the ongoing conversation.

Her kindness made her determined that everyone feel included.

Carrie knew it was that same kindness that initially drew Catherine to a certain midshipman with a crooked smile and slightly haunted eyes all those years ago.

Over the years Carrie had seen the same pattern repeated many times. At the academy, within her unit, in various sailor bars during shared leaves in towns all over the world. Her best friend had a true affinity for anyone who felt marginalized and left out. Whatever she deemed necessary to make them feel included she would gladly do.

It was why the from the very first time Catherine mentioned being offered the chief of staff position by then Lieutenant Governor Kekoa Carrie knew she would take it. It was a chance to help people on a large scale. To give a hand up to those who need it. To let every person know they matter.

Exactly what Catherine had been doing her whole life.

Carrie continued to watch and couldn't help but notice how the younger people in the group hung on Catherine's every word. Pearl was a lot like a small town in many ways and even the people who didn't know Catherine personally knew who she was. Word that the governor's chief of staff was on base had spread quickly.

Carrie had a feeling the others in the group knew exactly what their fellow reservist's real world job was but she was equally sure they hadn't heard it from Catherine. As proud as her friend was of her position she wasn't the type to use it to try to impress the people around her. In this environment she was simply Lieutenant Rollins, fellow reservist.

There was no part of Catherine that sought to use the power of her position to enrich herself or feed her own ego. She knew the value of her power was in how she could use it to help others.

Carrie wished more people, politicians included, felt the same way.

Finally Catherine spotted her friend, gave a small wave, and peeled off from the group.

"Have you been waiting long?" she asked as she sat down in the seat across the table.

Carrie shook her head. "I just got here."

Catherine craned her neck to check out the day's menu hanging above the serving line. "Creamed dried beef? Seriously?" She wrinkled her nose.

"I heard a rumor that's what was on today's menu, so I grabbed a little something from the base exchange on my way over here." Carrie extracted two turkey and cheese sandwiches from a bag on the table in front of her followed by a large salad for the two women to split and two bottles of cold water.

Catherine grinned as she reached for one of the sandwiches. "You are a lifesaver. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Carrie took the lid off the salad and passed Catherine a fork. "How was your morning?"

"All classroom stuff," Catherine replied. "We wrapped up with a test on the basics and we're headed out for physical drills this afternoon."

Carrie's eyes sparkled. "Did you get the highest score on the test?"

"It's not a competition." A sly grin appeared on Catherine's face. "But yes, I did."

Carrie held up her hand for a high five. "That's my girl." She nodded towards the table where the people Catherine had walked in with were now seated. "Some of them look awfully young."

"They're in their late twenties," Catherine snorted. "I think we're just getting old."

Carrie stabbed at a grape tomato with her plastic fork. "No way. I have complete faith you're gonna smoke 'em all this afternoon at drills."

"It's not a competi … oh who am I kidding?" Catherine twisted the top of her water. "I'm certainly gonna try."

"They have no idea what's about to hit them," Carrie said proudly. "Speaking of youngsters, you said you have some new pictures of my adorable goddaughter to show me?"

Catherine beamed as she pulled her phone from her pocket. "Steve sent these last night." She passed the phone to Carrie.

Carrie chuckled. "It isn't everyone who can look good covered in mashed sweet potatoes but somehow they both manage to pull it off."

"Meal time is definitely a little messier now that she's started solid foods." Catherine laid her fork down. "I miss them both so much."

Carrie squeezed her best friend's hand. "I know you do. Just hang in there. You'll be home with them soon." She wasn't sure if knowing Steve and Angie were just a short distance away made the separation easier or harder. "I was thinking of stopping by the beach house after work. I wanted to drop off a few new things I picked up for Angie."

Catherine arched an eyebrow. "More new things? Didn't we have a talk about spoiling?"

"Danny said you'd say that." Carrie grinned triumphantly. "He also said to tell you that you can't spoil babies and even if you could you have no leg to stand on after everything you've done for Grace over the years. Besides, I'm not even spoiling her. These are congratulations presents for starting solid food and rolling over. Angie has had a very big last few weeks."

"You are incorrigible."

She waggled her eyebrows. "It's a big part of my charm."

* * *

Carrie walked around the back of the beach house and onto the deck carrying two shopping bags over her arm. "I thought I heard you two back here." She smiled as she leaned over Angie's high chair and kissed the happy infant on the cheek then looked at Steve and grinned. "That was quite an impressive rendition of _Five Little Monkeys_."

"Thanks." He took a mock bow. "I've been practicing."

Carrie placed the bags on the table. "It shows."

"What have you got there?" Steve asked. "I thought we agreed …"

"Save the lecture," Carrie interrupted with a good-natured sigh. "I had lunch with your wife and she already reiterated the 'no spoiling rule'."

"Good." Steve nodded definitively.

"Fortunately though, I operate under the Danny Williams Rules of Baby Gift Giving so I'm good," she teased. "These are presents to celebrate rolling over and eating solid food like a big girl. Those are allowed."

"I'm gonna have to talk to Danny about those rules," Steve grumbled.

"Good luck," she chuckled. "I ran into him last night in Babies 'R Us."

Steve rolled his eyes and let out a resigned sigh. "We were just about to have dinner." He reached behind him for the small bowl he'd prepared with both mashed sweet potatoes and strained pears. "Are you in a hurry or can you stay for a while?"

Carrie looked around. "Well, to be honest I had strained pears for lunch sooooo…."

Steve shook his head with an amused smile. "There's stir fry on the stove in the kitchen. Help yourself."

"Oh, that sounds better," she grinned. "I think I will. John has late duty tonight so if I go home I'll probably end up eating cereal."

"I ate about a half hour ago right before Angie got up, so you may need to heat it up a little."

"Not a problem." Carrie headed into the house. Once in the kitchen she lifted the lid off the pan of stir fry, tested it with her finger, then turned on the flame underneath. It definitely needed to be reheated.

As she waited she looked out the window. She smiled as she observed the Steve McGarrett so few people got to see, though definitely more and more people as time passed and he and Catherine's circle of family and friends grew.

It was a part of Steve Carrie was happy to say she'd always seen. Despite his best efforts to hide it during the early years. Most of the hours she spent around him at the academy were when Catherine was also present. During those times it was impossible for him to hide his true self. There was something about Catherine that brought it out in him every time.

The kind, thoughtful, caring man who was sadly often obscured behind the wounded young boy. The man longing to be part of a loving family that hid behind the abandoned teenager. The loyal friend whose fear of rejection at times made him hesitant to make connections with other people.

It was all right there on the surface when Catherine was around.

Right from the start.

As she watched him interact with Angie she was momentarily enthralled by how attuned he was to the infant's needs and desires. There was no hesitation. No lack of confidence. All the doubts and fears from all those years ago had disappeared. This was a man who knew himself. And more importantly liked himself. And that showed not only in his relationship with his daughter but with everyone in his orbit.

Carrie had sensed from the start that man was in there but over the years she'd seen more than a few people with childhood issues of abandonment and betrayal take a very different path in their adult life. People who weren't lucky enough to meet someone like Catherine and by extension her loving family. People who were never able to defeat their demons.

Though she might never admit it to him directly, it wasn't their dynamic after all, she was very clear that while Catherine and her family enveloped Steve in the kind of love he so desperately needed it was Steve himself who did so much of the hard work and self-reflection and evaluation that made him the man he was today.

The loving framework that Catherine surrounded him with simply gave him the confidence to try and a soft place to fall.

Steve McGarrett was a good man because he'd worked hard for many years to become one.

Full stop.

As the smell of warming vegetables filled the kitchen she grabbed a plate from the cupboard. A minute later, full plate in hand, she made her way back to the deck.

"This smells good." She took a seat and waved at Angie who was flailing her arms happily. "I figured you'd eat takeout every night while Catherine was away. Or that Elizabeth would cook for you."

Steve looked slightly chagrined. "For the record I _can_ cook."

Carrie took a bite. "I sense a but coming."

Steve wiped Angie's hand before she could smear pears all over her face. "But … in this instance Elizabeth did drop off the stir fry earlier."

Carrie laughed as she took another bite. "Well, kudos to her then. This is delicious."

They passed the rest of the meal talking amiably about work and Carrie's lunch with Catherine. Once Angie was cleaned up and changed they adjourned to the living room where Carrie finally revealed the contents of her shopping bags.

From the first one she pulled a brightly colored tummy time mat shaped like an owl. "The woman in the store said this one is good for babies that are starting to move around more."

Steve looked at the box. "Oh, it has a mirror. She'll love that."

"I would too if I was as gorgeous as her." Carrie tickled Angie's tummy and then reveled in the musical sound of baby laughter. "I also got her two new pairs of shoes," she said as she pulled them out of the bag, "Because honestly, who can walk past these things and not want to buy them? They're the cutest things I've ever seen."

Steve grinned.

"And lastly this.". She pulled out a new onesie and held it up for Steve to read. _I'm cute. Mommy's cute. Daddy's lucky._

Steve laughed. "You'll get no argument from me there."

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this, and if you ever repeat it I'll deny it," Carrie warned, "But Catherine and Angie are pretty damn lucky to have you too."

He tilted his head and though his face showed nothing but gratitude and friendship his voice held the teasing tone that was such a big part of their relationship. "Are you going soft on me, Stagler?"

"Never!" She returned volley.

"Good," he grinned. "I'm used to you being snarky and sarcastic."

With a wide smile she repeated the words she'd said to Catherine just hours earlier. "It's a big part of my charm."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _Find all_ _our REAL World_ _ **stories**_ _in 'chronological order on_ _ **our website:**_ _marirealmcroll dot wixsite dot com backslash real-mcroll_

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in __one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
